User talk:Aleal
Betsy Loredo Hi! That Betsy Loredo page looks great! Thanks for taking it and running with it! Max riverbottom 19:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Happy Anniversary! To the show, that is. Two things: 1) I finally started a Krazy Kat page. I didn't know if you'd seen it. Anything you can add would be great! 2) The Newshour with Jim Lehrer did a piece on Sesame's 40th tonight. They also said they're going to have some additional content on their website. I want to make a page working all of that together, so would that be TV Appearances and Online Content? -- Ken (talk) 05:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Never mind on #2; Scott just did it! -- Ken (talk) 06:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi again! So I don't clutter Current Events, can I just start putting record redirects in the delete category? That way, whoever sees them first can delete them. -- Ken (talk) 03:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Perfect! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I thought you might be able to help Nate out over at Talk: Jesus Christ. Happy All Saints' Day! -- Ken (talk) 06:19, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Category system Hey, I saw your note on David Alan Grier about the confusing new category system. I don't like it either, but did you know you could turn it off in your preferences? Just thought I'd let ya know in case you wanted to use the old school method. —Scott (talk) 01:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I did not know that. Thanks! That would make it a lot easier on me. In this case, I had to just delete the existing categories and re-add them manually, whereas in the old method I could just shuffle. So hooray! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) See you in the funny papers! Awesome new job in the El Paso paper! How did that happen? -- Ken (talk) 04:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Talk talk talk It looks like moving the "Current Discussions" box into My Home has helped to perk up the active talk pages a lot -- all five of the Hot Spots are for talk pages right now! I'm really glad you brought that up a couple weeks ago; I think the combo of Hot Spots and the Discussions box is keeping us more focused on the talk pages than ever. -- Danny (talk) 00:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's really lovely. It helps a lot that you can see at a glance how many people have responded to a talk page, and I know I've personally found it a lot easier to keep track of these things (and I think Scott and the others have too). I'm glad Scott came up with that, it really is the perfect solution. And apart from the housekeeping standpoint, it's just more fun when people discuss these things rather than they're getting ignored and dying, and when we get input from more folks than just you, me, Scott and/or Brad. A variety of different folks have been weighing in lately and that's always a good thing. So yay us! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:25, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I love Flapsole Sneakers! I wish Stan could have written for the Muppets! I think he would have been perfect! Anyway, can you take a look at my question there? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives